Arts
The Arts are four highly powerful magical objects created by Merlin himself, one of which was given to Mr. Demonic NoHead and another which ended up with Suzie. They consisted of the Sword of Abomination, an immensely powerful sword that was considered unbeatable; the Orb of Power, an orb that also allowed its user huge power; the Cuffs of Energy, cuff-shaped artifacts that allowed a Fobble the equivalent of Dark powers, and the Device of Teleportation, which, as its name suggests, could bring the user anywhere at a whim. According to legend, he who possesses these three artifacts would become the Master of Mutantry. Master Intelligence and another mutant, Centauri took this to mean that the uniter of the Arts would be invincible. No one but Master Intelligence has been known to have been in command of all four at the same time, though he was never in possession of them all at once (he disposed of the lightning cuffs soon before attaining the Sword). Suzie had possessed all three, but not all at once, similar to Master Intelligence, but she was never the true owner of the Sword. History Origins The Arts were originally created by Merlin, who was one of the greatest wizards who were ever known. He passed it down to another wizard shortly before his death. In 1955, Mr. Demonic NoHead took up a group of NoHeads and a girl named Suzie who had been forced to time warp to seek out Yareal Taran and end the threat posed by the latter. went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, and pressured Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him, meaning she would have to time warp. They were on their way to the house when they encountered a trench that neutralized powers. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. The bridge latched to both sides and the hunting party was able to cross. As they began to cross it, however, they found a magician blocking his path. Demonic knew of this magician, and how he was the only threat to the NoHeads. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. Demonic knew what he wanted was power, and as such he asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his Verasect. He asked Suzie what she wanted, and Suzie said she wished for something that could get her place-to-place on a whim. The magician then remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. Demonic seized the chance to kill the latter with it before finishing his trip. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used the Verasect to kill Taran. This made Suzie very uncomfortable. Quests for the Arts The Arts played a particularly important role in the lives of Master Intelligence and Thomas Meyer. Master Intelligence In his youth, Master Intelligence, along with soon-to-become Dark mutant Centauri, entertained dreams of finding and appropriating the Arts for himself. This quest for power also manifested itself in his vision of a future where no villains would ever roam the planet again. A family argument later caused him to revise and reconsider his beliefs after the death of his student, Force Baby. After Force Baby died, Master Intelligence no longer desired the Sword of Abomination. However, he would recover the Device of Teleportation from George Thames II after the latter died, though it was not actually his property as he had not won it over. He also came across the last of the Cuffs of Energy by unknown means. Thomas Meyer During a holiday spent with his great-aunt at New York City, Thomas Meyer met Master Intelligence, and with him he sparked his desire for the Arts. In his later life, Thomas, who had since joined the Darkness and become the Dark Flame, gained possession of the Sword of Abomination by stealing it off the blacksmith known as George Thames. After Sebiscuits Cardarphen killed the Dark Flame, the Sword became his, though he did not want it. Current whereabouts As Sebiscuits Cardarphen had won the Sword of Abomination from the Dark Flame in 2180, he shared it with Lindsay Kellerman and chose to use its power for good. In 2042, the Orb of Power was kicked into an abyss located within Transylvania Quarters by Master Intelligence, shattering it to pieces. As Master Intelligence was not interested in the Cuffs of Energy (having already destroyed Mella Montgomery and nearly completed the Asian Revolution), he destroyed them saying he did not want them anymore. As for the Device of Teleportation, Master Intelligence chose to keep it for himself and the S.M.S.B., leaving their fate unknown. Known Masters of Mutantry Master Intelligence is the only known person to have successfully acquired all three Arts, though he was never directly in physical possession of any of them. See also *Merlin's first apprentice *Suzie *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Sword of Abomination *Lightning cuffs *Teleportation device *Orb of Power *Master of Mutantry *Master Intelligence *Thomas Meyer *Sebiscuits Cardarphen Appearances * * * *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Notes and references Category:Arts Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions Category:Charity Hirz's possessions Category:Conspiracy theories Category:Mr. Demonic NoHead's possessions Category:Sebiscuits Cardarphen's possessions Category:Thomas Meyer's possessions